


Garden View

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Writer Stiles, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/14/18: “sun, writer, practical”I wrote a second drabble with the day's challenge words.





	Garden View

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/14/18: “sun, writer, practical”
> 
> I wrote a second drabble with the day's challenge words.

After all night at his laptop, Stiles's eyes refused to focus.

Wisely he’d located his desk by the window overlooking their garden, for aesthetic not just practical reasons.

Into Stiles’s restful view entered Derek, unfurling his yoga mat. Now Stiles thought about how Derek had slept without him the night before, nothing unusual when married to a writer. But Derek, so respectful of Stiles’s privacy, hadn’t even come in to deliver his usual sunny _good morning_.

Such devotion deserved reward.

Hurrying outside, Stiles’s only question was would he wait till they’d got indoors to divest Derek of his yoga pants.


End file.
